hetaliafandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Список пейрингов «Хеталии»
Список пейрингов «Хеталии» — это список самых популярных пар в веб-комиксе и аниме «''Хеталия: Страны Оси''» («''Hetalia: Axis Powers»). Пейринги основаны на намёках и канонических доказательствах в манге и аниме или те, которые выросли и стали популярными из небольших доказательств с каноне. Пейринги с Америкой 'Америка/Канада' *Америка и Канада *Также известный как: ''AmeCan/CanAme, Americest/Americacest, Североамериканские братья (North American brothers, 北米兄弟) : Оба брата росли отдельно под контролем Франции и Англии. Только позже, когда Англия отвоевал Канаду у Франции, мальчики познакомились и росли вместе. Америка сразу же после знакомства с ним посчитал его скучным и перестал интересоваться Мэттью. Но добродушное отношение Канады позволило братьям оставаться друзьями, несмотря на их растущее обособление. Одна глава веб-комикса показывает колониальную Канаду и Америку, играющих друг с другом, и Канада показывает Альфреду своего медвежонка Кумадзиро. 'Америка/Англия' *Америка и Англия *Также известный как: USUK или UKUS, JOKER, AlAsa (アルアサ) thumb|200px|Англия приглашает Америку выпить :Сложные взаимоотношения, которые складывались на протяжении веков. Они были очень близки в начале знакомства, но после того, как Америка получил свою независимость, парни начали часто ссориться в основном из-за нелепых идей Америки. В примечаниях Хидеказы Химаруя Англия обладает архетипом цундэрэ. Есть несколько намёков на то, что Англия имеет романтические чувства к Америке, что было показано на День св. Валентина, когда он покраснел и выглядел застенчивым, когда собирался передать Америке шоколад. Большая часть фандома называет пару USUK'ом от сокращения U.S.A (Соединённые Штаты Америки) и аббревиатуры U.K (Соединённого Королевства). 'Америка/Япония' *Америка и Япония *Также известный как: AmeriPan, AlKiku (アル菊), Неровная Пара (Uneven pair, デコボコンビ) :Когда Америка хотел подружиться с китами, он поехал в острова Японии, который был отделён от внешнего мира. Но ему удалось убедить Японию открыться и выйти из его двухсотлетней изоляции. Япония вдохновился его идеей модернизации японской культуры. Пейринг главным образом основан на их отношениях в конце Второй мировой войны и на дружбе в настоящее время. В оригинальном веб-комиксе Альфред оставался в доме Хонды несколько раз, когда он хотел посмотреть кино. Однажды он даже предложил, чтобы они спали вместе, что позволило бы Америке не бояться призраков и монстров из шоу. Так же, Япония достаточно хорошо относится к Америке, поэтому приглашает его к себе, чтобы полюбоваться цветением сакуры и подарить ему новую систему игр на день рождения. 'Америка/Литва' *Америка и Литва *Также известный как: AmeLith, AmeLiet, AlTori (アルトリ), Кофейная пара (Coffee pair コーヒー組) :После обеднения из-за Первой мировой войны Литва становится другом Америки, и проводит время, живя и работая на него, обнаружив в процессе счастливую для себя свободу. Но время, проведённое с Америкой, и свобода, длились недолго. Как только Великая Депрессия закончилась, Торис был вынужден вернуться обратно к себе. Но Литва возвращается, чтобы отпраздновать день рождения Америки. 'Америка/Корея' *Америка и Корея *Также известный как: AmerKo, AmeKo, Kimchiburger (キムチバーガー) :Эти двое ещё не взаимодействовали в веб-комиксе. В основном, пейринг основывается на их истории и общих чертах характера. 'Америка/Тайвань' *Америка и Тайвань * Также известный как: AmeTai, Plum shake (梅シェイク) :Гетеросексуальный пейринг, которое всё ещё довольно редкий, и так как он появились вместе в комиксе необоснованных. История между ними до настоящего момента только показала Америку, думающую о Тайване, как о младшей сестре. Они нарисованы и написаны вместе преимущественно из-за тайваньских фанатов «Хеталии». «''Shake the plum-tree''» — предоставлять государственные должности за политические услуги. 'Америка/Вьетнам' *Америка и Вьетнам *Также известный как: AmeViet, Amenam, Burgerpaddle :Малопопулярный гетеросексуальный пейринг, который не имеет взаимодействия в каноне. Эта пара обычно обосновывается большим количеством вьетнамцев, приезжающих на обучение в Америку; и с недавнего времени на оживленной торговле между этими двумя странами. Даже при том, что пейринг довольно популярен среди поклонников, находятся люди с мнением, что пара может быть спорной из-за войны во Вьетнаме между этими двумя государствами, и того, что эти события отражаются на персонажах иногда «переделанными» фанатами пары. Поэтому часто происходят споры между сторонниками и противниками данного пейринга. 'Америка/Беларусь' *Америка и Беларусь *Также известный как: AmeBel, AmeBela, AlNata (アルナタ) :Довольно популярный гетеросексуальный пейринг, обычно представленный фанатами в жанре «любовь/ненависть». Хоть эти двое не появлялись вместе на страницах комикса, они были упомянуты в стрипе «''Старшая и Младшая сёстры России''», где было добавлено послесловие, что Америка взял себе Беларусь в качестве младшей сестры после развала Советского Союза. 'Америка/Украина' *Америка и Украина *Также известный как: AmeriKraine, Любовь Супер-размера (Supersize Love) :Гетеросексуальный редкий пейринг, который набирает популярность даже при том, что между Америкой и Украиной нет взаимодействия в манге. Как и Америка/Беларусь, пейринг произошёл от стрипа «''Старшая и Младшая сёстры России''», где было заявлено, что Украина в хороших отношениях с Америкой. Пейринги с Австрией 'Австрия/Венгрия' *Австрия и Венгрия *Также известный как: AusHun/HunAus, Спокойная пара (Peaceful couple ほんわか夫婦) :Канонный гетеросексуальный пейринг, являющийся самым популярным из гет-пар у фанатов. Австрия и Венгрия были женаты прежде, но это было коротким союзом, длившимся около пятидесяти лет до роспуска Автро-Венгерской Империи. Несмотря на так называемый развод, они остаются довольно близки. Австрия послал Венгрии подарок на день св. Валентина. 'Австрия/Швейцария' *Австрия и Швейцария *Также известный как: AusSwit, AusSwitz, AustroSwiss, Эдельвейс пара (Edelweiss pair エーデルワイスコンビ) :Австрия и Швейцария были хорошими друзьями в детстве, но Швейцария в то время хотел, чтобы Австрия стал бойцом, но Родерих был слишком слаб, поэтому Башу постоянно приходилось его выручать в войнах. В их более поздних годах Баш непреклонно отрицал, что у них двоих была какая-либо связь, хотя он понял, что его отношения с сестрой Лихтенштейн напоминает ему об прошлом с Австрией. Пейринги с Беларусью 'Беларусь/Россия' *Беларусь и Россия *Также известный как: BelaRus/RusBela, RusBel, IvaNata (イヴァナタ), Yandere brother and sister (ヤンデレ兄妹) :Гетеросексуальная каноничная пара, являющаяся инцестом. Беларусь восхищается своим братом и глубоко одержима в своем желании выйти за него замуж, но Россия боится её и намерений сестры, ведь, как сказано в каноне, союз этих двоих никогда не приносил ничего хорошего. 'Беларусь/Украина' *Беларусь и Украина *Также известный как: BelaUkr, Белоснежные сёстры (Snow skin sisters 雪肌姉妹) :Не совсем популярный пейринг. Беларусь и Украина часто сводятся любителями лесбийских пар. Они старшая и младшая сёстры России, таким образом, эта пара так же относится к инцесту, в дополнение к гомосексуальности. Сёстры являются одними из немногих девушек, взаимодействующих друг с другом в каноне. Пейринги с Бельгией 'Бельгия/Украина' *Бельгия и Украина *Также известный как: '' Beline'', '' BelUk'' :Редкий гомосексуальный пейринг. Хоть они не взаимодействовали в веб-комике, обоснование обычно происходит от их отношений во времена, когда Бельгия была Фландрией, а Украина - Киевской Русью, знакомыми с Х-го века, и связаными крепкими отношениями в настоящее время, начиная с украинской Независимости от Советского Союза. Пейринги с Канадой 'Канада/Украина' *Канада и Украина *Также известный как: CanUkr :Хотя они не взаимодействовали в веб-комиксе, их сводят из-за их историии характера. Канада имеет историю массовой украинской иммиграции, поэтому страны находятся в дружественных отношениях. Пейринги с Китаем 'Китай/Тайвань' *Китай и Тайвань *Также известный как: ChuTai, Chinese siblings (中華兄妹) :Редкий гетеросексуальный пейринг, обычно изображающийся как враждебная пара, основанная на спорах между этими двумя странами. Тайвань, кажется, очень раздражает Китай, как показано в одном эскизе, когда она тыкала Китай и потребовала оставить Японию в покое. Однако она, как Гонконг, рассматривает Китай как своего несколько глупого учителя без других чувств. Неизвестно, что Китай чувствует к ней, но в фан-артах его показывают с желанием жениться на ней, возможно обращаясь к тому, как Китайская Народная Республика хотела бы воссоединиться с Тайванем. Можно смело предположить, что любые чувства были бы весьма односторонними со стороны Китая. 'Китай/Япония' *Китай и Япония *Также известный как: NiChu, братья Дальнего Востока (Far East brothers 極東兄弟) :Китай нашёл Японию маленьким ребенком и вырастил его. Однако, когда Япония вырос, он предал Китай, напав на него катаной, что привело к вражде между братьями. Из-за того инцидента у Китая теперь на спине огромный шрам. Когда у Китая был Новогодний праздник, Япония был единственным, кто принял участие из любезности. Позже его ругают и делают выговор за неправильное приготовление еды и он объявляет, что у него есть подарок для Яо. Китай, краснея и падая в обморок, упоминает, что дарение подарков на Новый Год является западной традицией, но «потому что это от Японии, я хочу его». Хонда прикрепляет листок бумаги на спину Китаю, которая гласит «''магистрат''», который в основном вызывает Китай для его мелочных придирок. В отношении намеков канона отношения, кажется, значительно односторонние, так как Китай единственный, кто открыто показывает привязанность к Японии. Пейринги с Кубой 'Куба/Канада' *Куба и Канада *Также известный как: CuCan, Cubanada, Ледяное фондю (Ice fondue アイスフォンデュ) :Куба и Канада являются близкими друзьями. Они состоят в очень хороших отношениях, хотя они были врагами прежде из-за Кубы, принимающего Канаду за его брата Америку, и Куба хотел спровоцировать драку. Хотя Куба признал различия между двумя братьями, он всё ещё иногда принимать Канаду за Америку и сердится на него снова и снова. Этих двоих часто изображают с мороженым. Пейринги с Данией 'Дания/Норвегия' *Дания и Норвегия *Также известный как: DenNor/''NorDen'' (デンノル) :Двое друзей детства. Дания считает Норвегию своим лучшим другом и они довольно близки друг с другом, Дания часто беспокоится насчет него, однако Норвегия воспринимает это как приставучесть, потому старается избегать подобного, а Дании намеков не понимает. 'Дания/Швеция' *Дания и Швеция *Также известный как: '' DenSu/SuDen'', DenSwe, DeSu :Необычный пейринг, который изображается как отношения любви/ненависти. Некоторая фанаты ссылаются на то, что Дания, огорчённый выходом Швеции из Кальмарской унии или страдающий от неразделённой любви к Швеции, причиняет физическую или душевную боль Швеции. Более мягкие работы связаны с личным примирением между двумя странами со ссылкой на Эресуннский мост. Пейринги с Англией 'Англия/Австралия' *Англия и Австралия *Также известный как: AusE, AuE, AusEng, AustralE, en-AU :Довольно редкая пара. Может или не может быть кровосмесительным в зависимости от того, как поклонники смотрят на Англию — является ли он братом, или родителем, или усыновителем Австралии. 'Англия/Бельгия' *Англия и Бельгия *Также известный как: Engbel :После того, как Бельгия получила свою независимость от брата, она начала дружить с Англией, которую он пытался игнорировать, пока Бельгия не попала в неприятности с Германией, и Англия должен был постоять за неё. С тех пор, когда Бельгия находится в беде, Англия применяет силу к любому, кто угрожает ей. Трудно сказать, но Бельгия, возможно, была влюблена в Англию. 'Англия/Канада' *Англия и Канада *Также известный как: UKCan, EngCan, AngloCan, AsaMatt, Кленовый чай (Maple tea メイプルティー) :Несмотря на длинную общую историю, это необоснованный пейринг. Движущие силы ролей обоих персонажей в других соединениях, вовлекающих так называемую «североамериканскую семью» (Англия, Канада, Америка и Франция), применяются здесь. 'Англия/Япония' *Англия и Канада *Также известный как: UKJap, AsaKiku (朝菊) :Когда Англия надеялся заключать союз с кем-то, он узнал, что у Японии также была подобная цель. Две нации быстро сформировали союз, и Англии удалось преподать Японии несколько уроков английского языка. В свою очередь, Япония поделился с ним некоторыми элементами своей культуры (онсен, комната японского стиля, кимоно, и т.д.) при посещении Англией дома Японии. 'Англия/Сейшелы' *Англия и Сейшелы *Также известный как: UKSey, EngSey, EngSe (英セー), Цундэрэ Федерация (Tsundere Federation (ツンデ連邦) :Эти отношения основаны на игре «''Gakuen Hetalia», в которой Англия захватывает Сейшельские острова, называя её «его колонией». Он постоянно использует её в качестве раба всюду по игре, но немного намекают, что Англия может влюбиться без памяти в Сейшельские острова (так как краснеет, когда Франция неуместно трогает её или кричит, когда Сейшелы уходит далеко, сердится на неё и объявляют войну с помощью Держав Оси (Северного Италии, Германии и Японии)). Хотя некоторые поклонники думают, что Сейшелы могла сама влюбится, но эти отношения всё ещё являются односторонними. Их отношения в основной линии канона не были упомянуты. Пейринги с Эстонией 'Эстония/Финляндия' *Эстония и Финляндия *Также известный как: ''EstFin, FinEst, Group Urals (ウラル組) :Их единственное взаимодействие в каноне на страницах веб-комикса и эпизодах аниме, где Швеция и Финляндия пришли к Эстонии, и Финляндия представится как близкий друг. Они знали друг друга в течение длительного периода времени и сблизились друг с другом в их любви к странным праздникам и фестивалям. Общее основание для их пейринга то, что они почти единственные из европейских стран, которые разговаривают на урало-алтайских языках, а не на языке из индоевропейской ветви. Пейринги с Францией 'Франция/Канада' *Франция и Канада *Также известный как: Franada, FranCan, Fluffy pair (ふわほわコンビ) :Франция и Канада часто соединяются вместе с США/Великобританией благодаря их «семейной инфраструктуре» и истории французского поселения в Канаде. Несколько застенчивый характер Канады обычно зажигает интерес Франции у фанатов. Было сказано, что Франция вырастил Канаду. Канада унаследовал те же слегка волнистые волосы, как и его воспитатель, и принял одну из форм языка Франции в свою культуру. Пара может также исходить от того, что Франция, как правило, единственный из союзных войск, кто замечает и признаёт Канаду. 'Франция/Англия' *Франция и Англия *Также известный как: FrUK, Frangleterre, Сердечное согласие (Entente Cordiale), Nice dover (ナイスドーヴァー) thumb|200px|Франция и Англия :Популярный пейринг, в котором персонажи всегда находят причину, чтобы подраться и поспорить, кто из них лучший. Франция когда-то попытал жениться на Англии, чтобы спасти себя от возможной смерти, хотя ни один из них действительно не хотел этого. И когда они спорят, а третье лицо входит в разговор, Франция и Англия сотрудничают друг с другом против третьего. Франция, Англия, Америка и Канада часто изображаются в качестве семьи (Франция является «отцом», а Англия «матерью» Канаде и Америке как своим двух детям) в фан-арте и фанфиках. Это соединение называют FrUK от сокращения Соединённого Королевства, смешанного с первыми двумя буквами от Франции. 'Франция/Сейшелы' *Франция и Сейшелы *Также известный как: FrSe, FraSey, Пара ленты (Ribbon pair リボン組) :Франция растил Сейшельские острова с тех пор, когда она была маленькой, и преподавал ей много вещей о его языке и культуре. В игре «''Gakuen Hetalia» он был тем, который пригласил её в школу и попытался сблизиться с ней, что испугало девушку. В главном каноне «Хеталии''» они были только кратко замечены вместе дважды, когда Франция нащупал и попытался раздеть Сейшелы во время его «кровавой бани» на Рождество. И другой, когда они оба разговаривали вместе на переплетённом острове. 'Франция/Испания' *Франция и Испания *Также известный как: FraSpa, Bad friends pair (悪友コンビ), Bad friends couple (悪友夫婦) :Франция и Испания являются хорошими друзьями, хотя Испания совершенно не обращает внимания на тот факт, что Франция иногда показывает более дружественной к нему интерес, граничащий с любовью. В каноне их связь описывается как нежелательная, но необходимая. Франция использует свою первую птицу по имени Пьер для общения с Испанией. Пейринги с Германией 'Германия/Австрия' *Германия и Австрия *Также известный как: GerAus, Wurstorte (ヴルストルテ) :Австрия и Германия были союзниками в Первой и Второй мировых войн, несмотря на Версальский договор, подписанный в конце Первой мировой войны, запрещающий объединение двух стран в любом случае. В манге Австрия проявляется как не очень обращающий внимания на аншлюс в 1938 году, в качестве ссылки на большое количество голосов, которые были заявлены в пользу союза. Германия считает Австрию назойливым, особенно после того, как Австрия зашил его нижнее белье и заставил донашивать, ворча о расточительности. 'Германия/Северный Италия' *Германия и Северный Италия *Также известный как: GerIta, Gertalia, Flower couple (お花夫婦) thumb|200px|Германия целует в щёку Италию :Одна из самых популярный и каноничных пар в каноне, потому что Северный Италия быстро подружился с Германией и постоянно зовёт его на помощь. Германия сначала был вынужден нянчиться с ним и злился, но не оставлял его одного, даже если спасение Италии влекло за собой попадание Германии в подстроенную ловушку. В главе «''Буоне Сан Валентино''» Германия счёл объятья итальянца за выражение чувств и сделал предложение. Есть параллели, проведенные между ними и парой Священная Римская империя/Чибиталия, которые кажутся большим, чем просто совпадением. Ещё показано в ряде глав веб-комикса, что Феличиано часто приходит к Людвигу в гости. 'Германия/Пруссия' *Германия и Пруссия *Также известный как: Germancest, Flower couple (お花夫婦) :Популярная кровосмесительная пара. Даже при том, что их не показали вместе в официальных главах, у немецких братьев есть довольно много поклонников. Германия часто изображается как раздражаемый из-за неприятного поведения и достижений его брата, как будто Пруссия специально над ним издевается, но он всё равно заботится о брате несмотря на недостатки Пруссии. Часть в фан-произведениях показывают проблемы братьев во время их разделения после Второй мировой войны и воссоединения после Падения Берлинской стены. Пейринги с Грецией 'Греция/Япония' *Греция и Япония *Также известный как: Giripan, Cat pair (ぬこんび), Nicombi, :У Греции и Японии есть необычная, но тесная связь. Им удалось сблизиться по схожим интересам (например, их любовь к кошкам). Однако когда дело доходит до сексуальных вопросов, эти двое полные противоположности. Их близость могла быть приписана хорошим реальным отношениям между Грецией и Японией; эти две страны установили дипломатические отношения в 1899. В одной полосе Япония комментирует, что Греция — номер один в опросе по сексуальной активности (в то время как Япония является последним), и говорит, что он завидует энергии Греции. Геракл ответил, что не нужно много энергии, просто нужно наслаждаться им даже при том, что это немного причиняет боль сначала. В сцене в Восточной Азии Япония кричит на заднем плане, а Китай вопит, чтобы стало тихо. Сцена возвращается к Японии, говоря, что он был освобождён, что «это был просто сон», когда фактически он был голым в постели с Грецией. Это принуждает много поклонников полагать, что Греция и Япония занялись сексом, хотя смущённый Япония отрицает это. Их показали под одним зонтиком вместе в одной главе (в японской культуре идти по одним зонтиком вместе означает романтические отношения). Пейринги со Священной Римской империей 'Священная римская империя/Чибиталия' *Священная Римская империя и Чибиталия *Также известный как: First love pair (初恋組) thumb|200px|Священная Римская империя хочет научится рисовать :Канноный пейринг из детской версией Северного Италии и Священной Римской империей, который никогда не видел друг друга снова после того, как последний пошёл на войну. Хотя СРИ поддерживает привязанности к Чибиталии, он полагает, что она девочка из-за одежды, в которою он одевался. Чибиталия, кажется, не отвечает на его чувства, пока история не прогрессирует. Пейринг усилен теорией, что эти два объединились снова как Италия и Германия, но является ли Священная Римская империя детством Германии, сомнительно. Священная Римская империя и Чибиталия — единственные персонажи в каноне, которые поцеловали друг друга. Взамен на поцелуй, Чибиталия даёт СРИ его шаровары (изменено на метлу в адаптации аниме). Пейринги с Венгрией 'Венгрия/Австрия' *Венгрия и Австрия *Также известный как: AusHun/HunAus, Peaceful couple (ほんわか夫婦) Канонный гетеросексуальный пейринг, являющийся самым популярным из гет-пар у фанатов. Австрия и Венгрия были женаты прежде, но это было коротким союзом, длившимся около пятидесяти лет до роспуска Автро-Венгерской Империи. Несмотря на так называемый развод, они остаются довольно близки. Австрия послал Венгрии подарок на день св. Валентина. 'Венгрия/Пруссия' *Венгрия и Пруссия *Также известный как: PruHun, GilEli (ギルエリ), Chick and flower (ぴよ花) Один из популярных гетеросексуальных пейрингов, обычно представленный фанатами в жанре "любовь/ненависть". Когда Пруссия и Венгрия были еще детьми, у них шло свое соревнование в силе, и Венгрия нисколько не уступала Пруссии, из-за чего у того сложилось мнение, что Венгрия - мальчик. В дальнейшем, когда правда раскрылась, в поведении Гилберта по отношению к Венгрии стало прослеживаться благородство и некая забота: когда тот обнаружил ее в лесу с ранами, то отдал свою одежду, чтобы Венгрия прикрылась, после этого даже не припоминал этот случай. Несмотря на то, подколы и издевательства до сих пор остались. Румыния/Венгрия *Румыния и Венгрия Также известен как: RomHun или HunRom Румынии и Венгрии часто в паре в отношениях «любовь/ненависть», в основном из-за истории, что две доли, но и из-за ноты, которые появляются в био Венгрии, из нее и Румыния постоянно издеваясь друг-друга. Пейринги с Исландией 'Исландия/Сейшельские острова' *Исландия и Сейшелы *Также известный как: IceSey :Исландия/Сейшельские острова — гетеросексуальный пейринг в Исландии и Сейшел. У этой пары имеет небольшой фан-клуб, вероятно из-за того, как в одной записи в блоге автор соединил вход их с Исландией, и Сейшела краснела, когда стояла близко к нему. 'Исландия/Лихтенштейн' * Исландия и Лихтенштейн *Также известный как: IceLiech, Younger siblings pair (リ トル弟妹コンビ) :Крек-пейринг. С точки зрения политического членства Исландия и Лихтенштейн (а также их братья, Норвегия и Швейцария соответственно) являются единственными членами Европейской ассоциации свободной торговли. К этому следует добавить, что оба небольшие страны, которыми раньше управляют именитые империи; в частности Кальмарская уния и Датско-норвежская уния управляла Исландией и прежний дом Габсбургов — Лихтенштейном. Пару иногда называют ленточной, потому что обе станы носят ленточки на груди. 'Исландия/Турция' *Исландия и Турция *Также известный как: TurIce/TurkIce, Soil Ice (土氷), Turkey Ice (トルコアイス) and Old Man Shock (おじさんショック) 'Исландия/Россия' *Исландия и Россия *Также известный как: RusIce, Frozen sunflower (冷凍ヒマワリ) :Редкое соединение. В определении характера Исландии сказало, что Россия помогал ему, когда он простудился, и Исландия принимает его доброту, хотя он чувствовал себя подозрительным об этом. Это заявление означает, что они раньше были друзьями. Пейринги с Японией 'Япония/Китай' *Япония и Китай *Также известный как: NiChu, братья Дальнего Востока (Far East brothers 極東兄弟) thumb|200px|Китай наблюдает за пишущим Японией :Китай нашёл Японию как маленького ребенка и вырастил его. Однако, когда Япония вырос, он предал Китай, напав на него катаной, что привело к вражде между братьями. Из-за того инцидента у Китая теперь на спине огромный шрам. Когда у Китая было Новогоднее празднование, Япония был единственным, кто принял участие из любезности. Позже его ругают и делают выговор за неправильное приготовление еды и он объявляет, что у него есть подарок для Яо. Китай, краснея и падая в обморок, упоминает, что дарение подарков на Новый Год является западной традицией, но «потому что это от Японии, я хочу его». Хонда прикрепляет листок бумаги на спину Китаю, которая гласит «''магистрат''», который в основном вызывает Китай для его мелочных придирок. В отношении намеков канона отношения, кажется, значительно односторонние, так как Китай единственный, кто открыто показывает привязанность к Японии. 'Япония/Северный Италия' *Япония и Северный Италия *Также известный как: NiChu, братья Дальнего Востока (Far East brothers 極東兄弟) :Созданное поклонниками соединение на основе того, что обе страны были членами Держав Оси. Возможно, всё началось, когда Япония потребовал брак после того, как Италия обнял его. 'Япония/Тайвань' *Япония и Тайвань *Также известный как: Chrysanthemum and plum (菊と梅), Kikuwan (菊湾) :Пара, которое выросло так или иначе в популярности, немного основанной на иллюстрации, где Тайвань сказала Китаю, что она хотела, чтобы он оставил Японию в покое. Это можно также считать трагическим пейрингом, поскольку исторически Япония взяла Тайвань силой и сделала всё, чтобы улучшить страну и превратить её в «яркий пример». Тайвань в конечном счёте ушла от Японии, как только он проиграл войну. : Пейринги с Кореей 'Корея/Китай' *Корея и Китай *Также известный как: :Популярный пейринг в фан-артаф и фанфиках. Корея открыто желает быть признанным Китаем. Тем не менее на его успехи Китай не отвечает и отчаивается только от присутствии Кореи. Несмотря на это они могут иногда поддерживать дипломатические отношения (например, когда они работали вместе над аниме). Когда Корея спросил, понравился ли он Китаю, Яо изобразил его в игре-стимуляторе. Он закончил отображение тем, что и «да» и «нет» приведет тому, что Корея бы 'xxx' его. 'Корея/Гонконг' *Корея и Гонконг *Также известный как: KoHo, HongKo :Популярное соединение в фан-артах. Хотя оба персонажа встречались в веб-комике. Они могут быть в паре благодаря их личности, так как «противоположности притягиваются»: гиперактивный Кореи и спокойный Гонконг. Тем не менее нет никаких намёков на отношения между ними, и этот пейринг так и остаётся лишь фаноном. 'Корея/Япония' *Корея и Япония :В то время как Корея испытывает горькие чувства к Японии, он также пытается установить связь с ним. Корея также пытается получить признание со стороны Японии, даже пытаясь вырыть яму, чтобы соединить их страны, утверждает право собственности на груди Японии, и оправдывает его сложные отношения, утверждая, что «цундэрэ изобрели в Корее». Япония, однако, крайне расстроен культурой и действиями Кореи, и утверждает, что он изобрел вещи, который и так очевидно, что придуманы им, и часто раздражается, пытаясь объяснить вещи Корее. 'Корея/Тайвань' *Корея и Тайвань *Также известный как: :Одна из популярных гетеро-пар в фанартах и фанфиках. В течение «Хетавин 2011» Корея попросил Тайвань стать его героиней. Его костюм был из корейской драмы, и то, что он предложил Тайвань стать его героиней, подразумевает, что он хотел, чтобы она стала его любовным увлечением. Они также часто появляются рядом и кажутся близкими друг другу, поскольку они оба несовершеннолетние азиаты. Пара, возможно, имеет сошлась на общей черте характера — жизнерадостности. Пейринги с Латвией 'Латвия/Эстония' *Латвия и Эстония *Также известный как: SeaLat / LatSea, Sea-kun и Lat-chan (シー君とラトちゃん) :Как две Балтийских страны, эти двое состояли ранее в Советском Союзе. с Эстонией, волнующейся больше всего по Латвии. В комиксах, манге и аниме Эстония чаще всего появляется с криком «''ЛААААТВИИИАААА!!!» после того, как Латвия травмируется или причиняет себе вред любым способом. В первом эпизоде аниме-адаптации Эстония предпринимает попытку поругать Россию, который довёл Латвию до слёз садистскими словами. В одном комиксе Эстонии и Латвии были отданы Швеции, частично содержиеся под стражей Польши. 'Латвия/Силенд' *Латвия и Силенд *Также известный как: ''SeaLat или LatSea, Livonia pair (リヴォニア組) :Пейринг, который обычно интерпретируется как отношения братьев, друзей или как сётакон. Они и молодые, и маленькие, и не приняты серьёзно другими странами. Латвия пытается вести себя с Силендом как старший брат, но его собственная незащищенность часто мешает. Силенд сохраняет Латвию от нервного срыва, а Латвия в свою очередь приземляет Силенда к реальности. Это пейринг часто изображают беззаботным, но более тёмные фан-работы часто включают алкоголизм Латвии, влияющий и на Силенда, или контроль России над Латвией, вызывающей опасную ситуацию для обоих молодых государств Пейринги с Литвой 'Литва/Беларусь' *Литва и Беларусь *Также известный как: EstLat, Livonia pair (リヴォニア組) :В каноне Литва влюблён в Беларусь, которая не отвечает на его чувства и, кажется, ненавидят его со страстью. В одном стрипе Литва счастливо говорил о трёхминутного дате двое в Польшу, который в свою очередь с ужасом видит, что пальцы Литвы ужасно обезображено Беларусью. Литва, утверждает, что его пальцы, возможно, согнуты таким образом, в то время как Польша пытается предупредить его о Беларуси, который показана с причинением больше вреда Литве. Во многих работах фанатах повторяется идея изображать Литву как человека, который утешает Беларусь после того, как девушка была отвергнута Россией. Пейринги с Нидерландами 'Нидерланды/Бельгия' *Нидерланды и Бельгия *Также известный как: Tulip siblings(チューリップ兄妹) :Гетеросексуальный и кровосмесительный пейринг, часто изображаемый в фанартах как отношения любви/ненависти. Тем не менее, в каноне они представлены как брат и сестра, пусть не слишком близкие: подобное отношение скорее наблюдается со стороны Бельгии, но не оборот. Бельгия часто говорит брату перестать быть таким жадным, но сказано это тихонько и из-за угла, да и вряд ли Нидерланды будет внимать ее просьбе. 'Нидерланды/Канада' *Нидерланды и Канада *Также известный как: NedCan, NethCan/NetCan, Tulip festival (チューリップ祭), Maple castella (メイプルカステラ) :Несмотря на то, что эти двое не взаимодействовали в веб-комиксе, у них есть сильная политическая и историческая дружба, установленная во время Второй Мировой Войны. Во время немецкой оккупации Нидерландов в Канаде находилась Нидерландская королевская семья, а канадские военные были главной силой освобождения и оказания помощи Нидерландам после войны. В фанатских работах Нидерланды часто показывают дарящим Канаде букет тюльпанов в качестве жеста дружбы или любви, аналогично ежегодной поставке в Канаду тюльпанов из Нидерландов. 'Нидерланды/Англия' *Нидерланды и Англия *Также известный как: нет официального наименования как такого '' :У Англии и Нидерландов есть что-то общее, когда дело доходит до Пиратов, они объединились, чтобы противостоять Испании. Однако имея отношения любви/ненависти (в фаноне пейринга), они время от времени бросали друг другу вызов, чтобы узнать, кто из них сильнее в Англо-Голландских войнах. Поняв, что их силы равны, Англия и Нидерланды прекратили споры, но последний всё ещё считает, что Англия должен ему за времена Испанской Армады. 'Нидерланды/Япония' *Нидерланды и Япония *Также известный как: ''HolPan, Netherpan 'Нидерланды/Испания' :Основания для этого пейринга фанаты находят в стрипе («''Нидерланды и изоляционист!Япония''»), где Нидерланды был взволнован, когда Япония подписал мирный договор с Америкой. Во времена изоляции Японии Нидерланды был единственным его окном в мир, да и у них были активные торговые отношения в период с 1641 по 1853, для этого в Японии был создан порт Дэдзима специально для голланских купцов. Нидерланды часто посещал Японию и каждый раз с букетом тюльпанов, пусть тот сначала принимал его с опаской, но после стал это делать даже с радушием. : Пейринги с Норвегией Норвегия/Исландия *Норвегия и Исландия *Также известный как: NorIce/''IceNor'', Whale pair (鯨組), Nordic brothers (北欧兄弟), Onii-chan shock :Кровосмесительный, но тем не менее, популярный пейринг, т.к. с самого начала оба были заявлены как очень близкие и важные друг для друга, как братья. Исторически Исландия была основана норвежцами и заморской колонией до 1814 г, а также исторические очерки показали наряд Исландии, что будучи ребенком, он одет почти идентично выросшему Норвегии. Было выявлено, что Исландия действительно связан с Норвегией биологически, и Исландия, казалось, был расстроен или обеспокоен этой новостью, отчасти потому, что он пообещал назвать Норвегию старшим братом, если результаты будут подтверждены. Норвегия безжалостно твердил Исландии, чтобы тот назвал его своим братом, несмотря на то, что Исландия чувствовал себя неудобно и протестовал, сказав, что они уже взрослые, и Исландия вышел из комнаты после того, как другие скандинавы тоже начали подталкивать его. После, уже за дверью, он, наконец, сказал это, показав при этом большой палец вниз. Их другое взаимодействие было в Fantasia 2 CD, когда Исландия был отделен от Дании и Норвегии. После того, как Норвегия исцелил его, Исландия возразил, что он не ребенок, на что Норвегия подразнил его, сказав, что он по-прежнему остается им. Пейринги с Польшей Польша/Венгрия *Польша и Венгрия *Также известный как: PolHun/''PoHu'', Friendship Day/''Anniversary'' (友情記念日) :Хотя эти двое не показаны вместе в каноне (однако они упоминались Пруссией, он говорил о том, что эти оба имеют проблемные отношения с Пруссией), фанаты часто объединяют их из-за истории. На самом деле, Венгрия и Польша были довольно близки со времён средневековья, это отражается в двуязычной пословице («поляки венгерка — два хороших друга»), также у них был общий праздник, отмечаемый в обеих странах. Факт, что Венгрия — сорванец, кажется, любит женоподобных мужчин, в тоже время Польша, по крайней мере в ранних стрипах, питает любовь к кросс-дресснингу. Фанаты считают это хорошим основанием для пейринга. Изначально Химаруйя хотел сделать Венгрию мужчиной, с уклоном в кросс-дрессинг, а Польшу девушкой, однако затем эти персонажи как бы «поменялись» концептом. Польша/Литва *Польша и Литва *Также известный как: LietPol/''PolLiet'', Allies’ kingdom (連合王国) :Эти двое были очень близки и помогали друг другу в войнах, но были разделены Россией, который долгое время управлял Литвой и другими Прибалтийскими странами. В настоящем времени, они воссоединились после распада Советского Союза. Пристрастие Польши к кросс-дрессингу подталкивает к их пейрингу. Если серьёзно, в одном из стрипов, когда Литва спрашивает, может ли он использовать ванну Польши, тот решает разыграть его с водяным пистолетом. Открыв дверь ванной, Польша видит спину Литвы, покрытую синяками и шрамами (почти точно оставленными Россией). Стрип заканчивается, когда Польша думает, что «есть сторона Литвы, которую я не знаю». Это показывает нам сторону Польши, которую мы ранее никогда не видели. В одном стрипе показано, что Литва мечтает о том, чтобы Польша сказал ему, что даже если Торис ненавидит его, Польша всё равно любит его. Однако до сих пор не ясно, есть ли у Литвы чувства к Польше. Польша/Северный Италия Основная статья: Польша/Северный Италия Польша и Италия встречались и играли вместе, когда были маленькими детьми, также возможно они встречались в подростковом возрасте, когда Италия ещё находился под контролем Австрии, а Польша не добился своей независимости. Оба находились в похожей ситуации и стали хорошими друзьями. Пейринги с Пруссией Пруссия/Австрия *Пруссия и Австрия *Также известный как: PruAus, Water and Oil Pair (水と油のペア) Популярный пейринг, яркий представить жанра "любовь/ненависть". В течение 18-19 веков Австрия и Пруссия вели активное противостояние, пик которого пришелся на борьбу за Австрийское наследство. Да и вне войны их отношение друг к другу можно назвать лишь неприязнью: Австрия считает Пруссия неотесанным мужланом без манер, а Пруссия в свою очередь издевается над ним, в частности над его скупостью. Пруссия/Канада * Пруссия и Канада * Также известный как: PruCan (くまひよ) Канада приехал, утверждая, что "кленовый сироп, безусловно, приносит счастье людям, которые его едят", и дал Пруссии, который был скептически настроен, бутылку бесплатно. Попробовав сироп, Пруссия заявил, что ему он понравился. Следует также отметить, что Пруссия действительно помнил Канаду и никогда не принимал его за Америку. Prussia/England Main article: Prussia/England At the end of the Seven Years' War, England sent a letter to Prussia to announce their alliance, due to wanting to fight against France. In Prussia's blog at the April Fool's '09 event on Kitayume, Prussia tried out England's cooking (much to England's delight), but found that even Prussia couldn't stomach it. England then vowed to make Prussia and everyone else acknowledge his cooking skills the "next time". Prussia/Hungary Main article: Prussia/Hungary Prussia and Hungary used to be close as children, having fought battles together. They both found out together that Hungary was really a girl. When they grew up, Prussia became involved in wars against Austria; he also teases and annoys Austria, even if they're not really in a battle. Every time that Prussia defeats or pesters Austria, Hungary beats him up out of anger. Their relationship seems to be more of a rivalry than a love relationship. Prussia likes to claim that he is better off alone, since he has successfully avoided relationships and marriage for the many years of his existence, but he is seen crying as he says this once in the Christmas strips, after seeing Hungary and Austria hanging out with one another. Hungary, meanwhile, is still close to Austria despite their divorce. In one strip, it is noted how much Hungary has changed since her childhood, from fighting and being a tomboy to calming down and wearing dresses. When Prussia is shown yelling at Hungary to join him hunting; she says that she would rather not, though tremor lines are highly visible on her body as she says this, hinting that she really does wish to join him. This pairing is known as PruHun. Prussia/North Italy Main article: Prussia/North Italy Even though the two are not often seen together, Prussia finds Italy to be very cute and acts incredibly affectionate to him, much to the irritation of Prussia's brother, Germany. During his April Fools' hacking, he expressed joy at being able to interact with Italy (who in turn enjoyed his company). In a production note by Himaruya, it is also said that Prussia yearned for the warm Italian sun while he was under control of Russia. Historically, Prussia also helped out Italy in its unification process, so it is speculated that his affection (and Italy's warmness towards him) could stem from there. In the drama CD adaptation of Prussia's blog event, Prussia invited Italy to go on a date with him to the Danube River, though Italy's attention was more focused on Prussia's new bird. Prussia/Norway Main article: Prussia/Norway When Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09, there was an entry about him taking pictures of the Nordics. Since Norway seems to be the type of person who's aware of his surroundings, there have been discussions about Norway seeing Prussia while he tried to take a picture - This could have been a canon interaction. History wise, they have interacted with each other a few times during WWII and the period after that. Prussia's personality is also alike Denmark's, which makes it easier to see Prussia and Norway as pair. On a side note, Fredrik Vilhelm III of Prussia and King Haakon VII of Norway are related. Prussia/Poland Main article: Prussia/Poland A pairing based mainly on fan speculations, their interpretations of the two's history and ups and downs in their relations. It is very often seen by its fans as a love/hate relationship. Prussia has once commented that he had rocky relations with Poland, alongside with Hungary. Prussia/Prussia Prussia/Prussia is one of the more plausible selfcest pairings and has a cult following among a few fans. It is based mostly off of Prussia's narcissism and infatuation with himself and the fact that there are no canon pairings involving him. Prussia/Seychelles Prussia/Seychelles is one of the rare pairings, not common between fans, but in story's written by the fans that too seems to be small in the fan base. Пейринги с Древним Римом Rome/Germania Main article: Rome/Germania Rome and Germania were once close and trusted each other, with Germania acting as Rome's bodyguard. However, the two eventually fell out and became bitter enemies. After Rome weakened over time due to his decline and the wars he fought, it was Germania who delivered the killing blow that ended his empire (and his life). Пейринги с Россией Russia/America Main article: Russia/America America and Russia, despite having been allies in both World Wars, have been on bad terms, a situation which may have been caused by the Cold War. In fan works, the pairing is a love-hate one, often including America being captured by Russia and being made an unwilling sexual partner. In these works Russia often wants to break America's spirit, but America still holds on to his 'hero' image. It can be noted that in some works America ends up feeling sorry for Russia. Other fan works show that the two have an on/off relationship, depending on the time period (as well as each other's sanity). Russia/Canada Main article: Russia/Canada The pairing has a moderate following that often references both being the largest countries in the world as well as being natural resource rich arctic countries. Many fan works center on Russia being interested in Canada as a satellite state during the Cold War or that Russia sympathizes with Canada being overlooked in international affairs and wished him to be a possible lover, often calling Canada "Matvey" (the Russian variant of Matthew). The works often mention America being overprotective of Canada falling under communism or concern of Russia hurting Canada over arctic sovereignty. Russia/China Main article: Russia/China When the period of WWII approached and both of them wound up on the same side, China found himself frequently stalked by Russia or partnered up with him. This made China extremely paranoid, due to the fact that Russia took a special interest in him and resented England for stopping his advance into Asia. Russia often dresses up in a panda suit to stalk China, which makes him very wary and distrustful, especially after the Sino-Soviet Split. However, it should also be noted historically, China and Russia had a very close relationship before the split, as they do now. This is reflected by the Sino-Soviet Treaty of Friendship (signed 14 February 1950) and the Sino-Russian Treaty of Friendship (signed 16 July 2001). This pairing can be called as RoChu/RoChuu (sp?) from their Japanese callings which are Roshia and Chuu goku Russia/England Main article: Russia/England This pairing is a slowly grown fandom. It normally revolves around angst. This fandom grew when England summoned Russia by mistake. This pairing consists of Russia persuading England into sexual activities, often leading to a bloody mess made by the sadist Russia. This pairing is often considered a "crack pairing" because Russia proclaimed a small grudge against the Brit. Russia/Estonia Main acticle: Russia/Estonia This pairing mostly revolves around how Estonia lived in Russia's house along with Latvia and Lithuania. Russia/Finland Main article: Russia/Finland The two haven't interacted in the comic yet but are sometimes paired because of the long and complicated history of occupation, terror and numerous wars, as well as close ties during the Cold War and the present day. Before gaining his independence, Finland lived in Russia's house for about a century; in the comic he stated that he actually felt more free there than with Sweden, though his will to build a harbor was ignored. (It should be noted that Finland, who was granted autonomy, had rather pleasant relations with Russia until the turn of the 20th century when the Russification policy drove a wedge between them.) The pairing is usually depicted angsty and is often concentrating on historical conflicts such as the Winter War, Russia's failed attempt to take over Finland. The softer side of it is seen for example in fanworks involving the beginning of the Russian rule, with Russia favoring Finland in hope it would make him to like him. Russia/Hungary Main article: Russia/Hungary Russia/Hungary (RusHun) is a very rare pairing in Hetalia, there is some history between the two and many fans believe it's good enough interaction to not be a completely crack-pairing Russia/Iceland Main article: Russia/Iceland A rare pairing. In the first character profile and sketch of Iceland, it mentioned that Russia helped him when he caught a cold (the 2009 financial crisis, when Russia offered a surprising amount of aid money), and Iceland accepted his kindness although he felt suspicious about it. Russia/Latvia Main article: Russia/Latvia One of the more popular pairings recently. Although Latvia is terrified of Russia, people like to put them together as Latvia is seen as following Russia around on trips, such as visiting Ukraine, and Russia doesn't seem to hurt him as much as the others under his rule. The pairing ranges from usually quite soft and involves Latvia learning not to be so scared of Russia, but it also goes into the depths of brutal non-consensual sex. Russia/Lithuania Main article: Russia/Lithuania After separating him from Poland, Russia subjected Lithuania to his combination of affection and bullying, and mentally cracked after the Bloody Sunday incident. Though Lithuania was happy to get away from his rule when he went to work for America, he found himself having to return due to the Great Depression. Lithuania is used mainly as an underling to Russia. In the present day strips, Russia has much interest in seeing Lithuania return to him, though Lithuania prefers to stay independent. It seems that the 'relationship' was forced by Russia, since during their time together, Lithuania feared him greatly. Despite his actions, Russia seems to care somewhat for Lithuania, telling America to look after him because he "hardly complains, holds in the pain" and that he "always worries about others before himself" (though the moment is ruined when Russia states "he is my ex after all"). Lithuania also seems to be the only person Russia has confided his secret dream to "live in a warm place with sunflowers". Russia/Poland Main article: Russia/Poland The two have argued with each other at least since the early 1600s, when Poland succeeded in capturing Moscow. Russia's revenge for this was taking part, together with Prussia and Austria, in the partitions of Poland. In 1939, Russia decided to partition Poland again, this time in conjunction with Germany; Russia has said that partitioning Poland is his hobby. Their relationship was further soured by the years of post-war Soviet domination. It should be noted that Poland is not afraid of Russia; Poland actively defends Lithuania from Russia despite the inherent threat. Fans of this pairing see it as a very intense love-hate relationship, both in terms of the characters involved and of the nations and people the characters represent. Russia/Prussia A pairing based on Prussia's time in Russia. When the Berlin Wall separated East and West Germany, Prussia had to go live at Russia's house. Russia/Ukraine Main article: Russia/Ukraine Russia/Ukraine is a slightly canonical pairing in Hetalia: Axis Powers, consisting of Russia and Ukraine holding feelings for one another. It is one of the few relationships that are truly incestuous in the series. However, it is not very well known, so the fans of this pairing are few. Sealand/Wy Пейринги с Южной Италией(Романо) South Italy/Belgium Main article: Italy/Belgium South Italy/Belgium South Italy/Belgium is a probably one-sided pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers, involving the characters of Belgium and South Italy aka Romano. The pairing is also referred to as RomaBel and 子分ズ (Followers Pair) in the Japanese fandom. South Italy/North Italy Main article: Italy/North Italy Another fairly uncommon, but incestuous pairing between the Italy brothers. This pairing is most common in fanfictions and a few doujinshi. Most of the works involving this pairing seem not to include sex scenes between the two, and mostly involve some form of incestuous yearning for the other brother (usually on Romano's side). This pairing was most likely born from the protectiveness of North Italy's older brother and the sibling rivalry between the two. Пейринги с Испанией Spain/Belgium Main article: Spain/Belgium Spain/Belgium is a semi-popular heterosexual pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia/Hetalia: Axis Powers, involving the characters of Belgium and Spain. The pairing is also referred to as SpaBel and Orange Waffle (オレンジワッフル) in the Japanese fandom. Spain/Hungary Main article: Spain/Hungary Spain/Hungary (SpaHun) is a very rare pairing in Hetalia. In Pixiv, there are a few workart appearing with the tag 太陽とお花 meaning Sun and Flower. Even in real life, both countries also have a few relationship such as embassy in few cities on each country and even Spanish Ministry of Foreign Relations about the relationship with Hungary (in Spanish). Spain/Netherlands This pairing is mostly associated with Dark Spain and Netherlands’s tsundere attitude. Netherlands worked in the Spain household a long time ago with Belgium and Luxembourg. During the Dutch Revolt, Spain ceded control over Belgium and Luxembourg and kept Netherlands with him until the point where Spain had no choice but to give up Netherlands. This was the first event that Spain showed his interest on the Dutch Nation. During the Christmas Rampage 2010, Netherlands, although disgusted with Spain’s idea, tried to protect him from the wandering entity, only to be defeated. Spain got himself a weapon and said “Leave (my) Netherlands alone!” but also failed. Spain/South Italy (Romano) Main article: Spain/South Italy Though Spain openly shows affection for Romano, the latter refuses to admit he has any feelings for him in return and often treats him coldly, due to being another tsundere-type character and having been that way since he was a child under Spain's care. That being said, Romano often gets jealous when Spain pays attention to someone else, e.g. his brother North Italy (Veneziano). Romano often cries for Spain to come help whenever he get into a bad situation. Romano's favorite food, the tomato, was introduced to him by Spain. This pairing is also known as SpaMano. Пейринги с Швецией Sweden/Finland Main article: Sweden/Finland One of the more established canon pairings. Sweden considers Finland to be his "wife" although Finland does not like being called such. The two own a dog together (Hanatamago). Despite Sweden technically owning Sealand, Finland is assumed to act as a parental figure for the micronation with no evidence to support this. The two also had partial custody of Latvia and Estonia during the Swedish Empire. Hidekaz Himaruya has stated that Sweden is homosexual, while also saying that he only acts that way towards Finland. Пейринги с Швейцарией Switzerland/Liechtenstein Main article: Liechtenstein/Switzerland A quasi-incestuous couple. The two are not blood-related, but he saved and adopted Liechtenstein because she had been going through hard times. Switzerland took Liechtenstein under his wing and asked her to refer to him as her big brother. Switzerland acts like a doting brother and seems to care very much about her. Liechtenstein is extremely grateful to him for having rescued her, evidenced by a hand-made set of pajamas that she gives him. In the manga, it turns out to be her own set that she had accidentally placed in the box, but Liechtenstein fails to give him the original pajamas after seeing that Switzerland looked good in the ones that she had originally given him. Пейринги с Тайвань Taiwan/Hong Kong Main article: Taiwan/Hong Kong A rare pairing. Possibly based in the role that Hong Kong territory used to have in the Cross Strait deals, as a former intermediary between China and Taiwan. They still have dealings in non-government related deals (trades, travel, etc.). Taiwan/Vietnam Main article: Taiwan/Vietnam A semi-popular homosexual pairing, Taiwan usually calls Vietnam "cute" and really seems to enjoy spending time with her more than others. Some fans consider this pairing extremely ironic due to the fact that Taiwan was in fact enemies with Northern Vietnam during the Vietnam War, but some fans can also argue that she was allied with Vietnam during the Vietnam war. The pairing is usually referred to as TaiViet or (mistakenly) VietTai. Пейринги с Турцией Turkey/Greece Main article: Turkey/Greece Turkey and Greece have a bitter relationship, stemming from the time when Greece had been taken by Turkey when Greece was a child. The two are always fighting whenever they see each other, even though they have a mutual cease-fire. When Japan introduces Greece to his way of prayer, he asks if he can ask the gods for Turkey's demise. Turkey and Greece are shown to have a love/hate relationship in fanworks. Turkey/Hungary Main Article: Turkey/Hungary The two have not been shown together; however, Hungary was revealed to have a grudge against Turkey (then the Ottoman Empire) for encroaching on her territory. Even so, she avoids picking fights with him due to his power at that time period. ---- England/Taiwan Main article: England/Taiwan *England and Taiwan *''Also known as: Plum Tea, EngWan'' :A rare hetero pairing, as the two have yet to have any interaction in the manga. The common depiction in fanfiction is that England acts very gentlemanly while Taiwan acts either similarly to a tsundere or attempts to pursue him. The UK is one of 56 nations that maintain some form of unofficial mission in Taiwan. Iceland/Liechtenstein Main article: Iceland/Liechtenstein *Iceland and Liechtenstein *''Also known as: IceLiech, Younger siblings pair (リ トル弟妹コンビ)'' :A crack pairing. In terms of political membership, Iceland and Liechtenstein (as well as their brothers, Norway and Switzerland respectively) are all sole members of the European Free Trade Association. Added to this is that both are small countries formerly ruled by renown empires; specifically the Kalmar and the Denmark–Norway Union with Iceland and the former House of Hapsburg with Liechtenstein. :The pairing is sometimes referred as the ribbon pairing because of both nations wearing ribbons by their chest. Lithuania/Belarus Main article: Lithuania/Belarus *Lithuania and Belarus *''Also known as: LitBel, LietBela (リトベラ), Stork pair (コウノトリ組)'' Netherlands/Belgium Main article: Netherlands/Belgium *Netherlands and Belgium *''Also known as: Tulip siblings (チューリップ兄妹)'' :A heterosexual and incestuous pairing of Netherlands and Belgium, oftentimes depicted in fanart as a love/hate relationship. Poland/Hungary Main article: Poland/Hungary *Poland and Hungary *''Also known as: PolHun/PoHu, Friendship Day/Anniversary (友情記念日)'' Romania/Hungary Main article: Romania/Hungary *Romania and Hungary *''Also known as: RomHun/HunRom'' :Romania and Hungary are often paired in a 'love/hate' relationship, mainly because of the history that the two share, but also because of the notes that appear in Hungary's bio, of her and Romania constantly mocking each-other. Russia/Belarus Main article: Belarus/Russia *Russia and Belarus *''Also known as: BelaRus/RusBela, RusBel, IvaNata (イヴァナタ), Yandere brother and sister (ヤンデレ兄妹)'' Seborga/Monaco Main article: Seborga/Monaco *Seborga and Monaco *''Also known as: SebMona (セボモナ)'' South Italy/Belgium Main article: South Italy/Belgium *South Italy and Belgium *''Also known as: RomaBel (ロマベル), Henchmen (子分ズ)'' Spain/Belgium Main article: Spain/Belgium *Spain and Belgium *''Also known as: SpaBel, Orange waffle (オレンジワッフル)'' Switzerland/Liechtenstein Main article: Switzerland/Liechtenstein *Switzerland and Liechtenstein *''Also known as: SwissLiech, Neutral siblings (中立兄妹)'' Female/female pairings Belarus/Ukraine Main article: Belarus/Ukraine Also known as: BelaUkr, Snow skin sisters (雪肌姉妹) :A rare, non-canon pairing. Belarus and Ukraine are often drawn (and then shipped) together by fans of female/female pairings. They are both Russia's sisters (thus making this pairing incestuous), and are most likely paired together because they are two of the few female countries that have interacted together in canon. Male/male pairings America/Russia Main article: Russia/America Also known as: RusAme/AmeRus, RussiAmerica, The cold war (冷たい戦争), Waiting for spring pair (春待ち組) Austria/Germany Main article: Germany/Austria Also known as: GerAus, Wurstorte (ヴルストルテ) :Austria and Germany were allied in both the First and Second World Wars, despite the Treaty of Versailles, signed at the end of the First World War, forbidding the union of the two countries in any way. In the manga, Austria is shown as not much minding the Anschluss in 1938, as a reference to the large number of votes that were claimed to be in favor of the union. Germany regarded Austria as a bothersome "not-wife", especially after Austria patched his underwear after grumbling about being 'wasteful'. Austria/Switzerland Main article: Austria/Switzerland Also known as: AusSwit, AusSwitz, AustroSwiss, Edelweiss pair (エーデルワイスコンビ) Austria/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Austria Also known as: PruAus/PrusAus, Prustria, Water and oil pair (水と油コンビ), Aristocrat and rabbit (貴族兎) Canada/Cuba Main article: Cuba/Canada Also known as: CuCan, Cubanada, Ice fondue (アイスフォンデュ) Canada/Denmark Main article: Denmark/Canada Also known as: DenCan, Maple Danish :A crack pairing. Historically noting, the countries have an interesting geopolitical relationship involving the sovereignty of Hans Island. :Varying fanworks depict them as brothers, friends, rivals (mostly of Hans Island but can regard the arctic in general) and even lovers due to the co-operative missions of surveying and promoting arctic conservation of Northern Canada and Denmark's autonomous region, Greenland. Notably, Greenland has an interest with establishing more ties with Nunavut due to the prevalent Inuit culture. Canada/France Main article: France/Canada Also known as: Franada, FranCan, Fluffy pair (ふわほわコンビ) Canada/Netherlands Main article: Netherlands/Canada Also known as: NedCan, NethCan/NetCan, Tulip festival (チューリップ祭), Maple castella (メイプルカステラ) Canada/Norway Main article: Norway/Canada Also known as: NorCan :A rare pairing. Historically, Norwegian and Icelandic vikings were the first Europeans to have come in contact with Canada with evidence from L'Anse aux Meadows. Additionally during the Second World War, an aircraft training facility called "Little Norway" was established when Norway was unable to regroup from the Nazi occupation. :In fanworks, Norway is often depicted as an older brother/caretaker of Canada during the early eleventh century until Norway eventually had to leave due to the failure of establishing a permanent colony, added to the inability to retrace the New World at the time. Canada/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Canada Also known as: PruCan, Pranada Canada/Russia Main article: Russia/Canada Also known as: RusCan, CanaRuss China/Korea Main article: Korea/China Also known as: Kimchi Bun (キムチまん), Kanchu China/Russia Main article: Russia/China Also known as: Rochu, Ruchi, Red color comrade (紅色同志) England/Prussia Main article: Prussia/England Also known as: PruUK, Prugland, Engssia, Pitiful guys (不憫ズ), Tea and rabbit (英普) England/Russia Main article: Russia/England Also known as: RusUK, RusEng, KolHoata (コルほあた☆) England/Spain Main article: Spain/England Also known as: SpaEng, SpUK, Doting parents pair (親馬鹿コンビ) Estonia/Finland Main article: Estonia/Finland Also known as: EstFin, FinEst, Group Urals (ウラル組) Finland/Russia Main article: Russia/Finland Also known as: RusFin/RussFin, Santa pair (サンタ組) :The two have not interacted in the comic yet but are sometimes paired because of the long and complicated history of occupation, terror and numerous wars, as well as close ties during the Cold War and the present day. Before gaining his independence, Finland lived in Russia's house for about a century; in the comic he stated that he actually felt more free there than with Sweden, though his will to build a harbor was ignored. (It should be noted that Finland, who was granted autonomy, had rather pleasant relations with Russia until the turn of the 20th century when the Russification policy drove a wedge between them.) :The pairing is usually depicted with angst and is often concentrating on historical conflicts such as the Winter War, Russia's failed attempt to take over Finland. The softer side of it is seen for example in fanworks involving the beginning of the Russian rule, with Russia favoring Finland in hopes it would make him like him. Finland/Sweden Main article: Sweden/Finland Also known as: SuFin, SweFin, SveFin, FinSu, Hana-tama couple (花たま夫婦), Northern Europe couple (北欧夫婦) Germania/Rome Main article: Rome/Germania Also known as: Inseparable ties pair (腐れ縁コンビ) Greece/Turkey Main article: Turkey/Greece Also known as: Mountain plants pair (山菜コンビ) Hong Kong/Iceland Main article: Hong Kong/Iceland Also known as: HongIce, High school boys pair (男子高校生組) Hong Kong/Korea Main article: Korea/Hong Kong Also known as: KoHo, HongKo :Though these two have yet to meet in the web comic, it's a popular pairing in fanarts. They could be paired due to their personalities, following the "opposites attract" comment, with Korea's hyper-active personality to Hong Kong's calmer one. However, there are no hints of relations of them and remains to be just a fanon pair. Hong Kong/Taiwan Main article: Hong Kong/Taiwan Also known as: ??? :A rare pairing; possibly based in the role that Hong Kong territory used to have in the Cross Strait deals, as a former intermediary between China and Taiwan. They still have dealings in non-government related deals (trades, travel, etc.). Latvia/Russia Main article: Russia/Latvia Also known as: RusLat, Riga life pair (リガ生活組) Lithuania/Poland Main article: Poland/Lithuania Also known as: LietPol/PolLiet, Allies’ kingdom (連合王国) Lithuania/Russia Main article: Russia/Lithuania Also known as: RusLiet/RussLiet/RussLi (露立) Netherlands/Spain Main article: Spain/Netherlands Also known as: NethSpa, SpaNeth, HolSpa, SpaHol, Othello Pair (オセロコンビ), RanNishi (蘭西) North Italy/Poland Main article: Poland/North Italy Also known as: PolIta, Feli pair (フェリコンビ) :Depending on the introduction, Poland and Italy either met and played with each other as small children, or met at some point in their teens while Italy was still under Austria's rule and when Poland had yet to achieve his independence. The two bonded over the similarities in their situation and became good friends. North Italy/Prussia Main article: Prussia/North Italy Also known as: PruIta, Prutalia, Chick pair (ひよこんび) :Even though the two are not often seen together, Prussia finds Italy to be very cute and acts incredibly affectionate to him, much to the irritation of Prussia's brother, Germany. During his April Fools' hacking, he expressed joy at being able to interact with Italy (who in turn enjoyed his company). :In a production note by Himaruya, it is also said that Prussia yearned for the warm Italian sun while he was under control of Russia. Historically, Prussia also helped out Italy in its unification process, so it is speculated that his affection (and Italy's warmness towards him) could stem from there. In the drama CD adaptation of Prussia's blog event, Prussia invited Italy to go on a date with him to the Danube River, though Italy's attention was more focused on Prussia's new bird. Norway/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Norway Also known as: PruNor :When Prussia hacked Kitayume and made it his blog during April Fools '09, there was an entry about him taking pictures of the Nordics. Since Norway seems to be the type of person who is aware of his surroundings, there have been discussions about Norway seeing Prussia while he tried to take a picture - This could have been a canon interaction. History wise, they have interacted with each other a few times during World War II and the period after that. Prussia's personality is also alike Denmark's, which makes it easier to see Prussia and Norway as pair. On a side note, Fredrik Vilhelm III of Prussia and King Haakon VII of Norway are related. Norway/Sweden Main article: Sweden/Norway Also known as: SuNor/NorSu, SweNor/NorSwe, Nobel pair (ノーベル組) :A rare pairing. It stems mostly from the Kalmar Union or the the ninety-one year union Sweden initiated as a reparation over the loss of Finland to Russia. The history between the two varies with how they interact. Fandom commonly depicts them in an intimate friendship, one-sided love, or of indifference. Poland/Prussia Main article: Prussia/Poland Also known as: PrusPol, GilKs (ギルックス) Poland/Russia Main article: Russia/Poland Also known as: RusPol :The two have argued with each other at least since the early 1600s, when Poland succeeded in capturing Moscow. Russia's revenge for this was taking part, together with Prussia and Austria, in the partitions of Poland. In 1939, Russia decided to partition Poland again, this time in conjunction with Germany; Russia has said that partitioning Poland is his hobby. Their relationship was further soured by the years of post-war Soviet domination. It should be noted that Poland is not afraid of Russia; Poland actively defends Lithuania from Russia despite the inherent threat. :Fans of this pairing see it as a very intense love-hate relationship, both in terms of the characters involved and of the nations and people the characters represent. Prussia/Russia Main article: Russia/Prussia Also known as: RusPru,(P)Russia, RusPrus, pRussia, Snow rabbit (ユキウザギ) :This pairing is often seen as a love/hate relationship. They have interacted a few times in the web-comics; In the Christmas 2010 special Prussia says that he hates Russia "Almost enough to puke if he lays a single finger on me..." and "Even if I don't puke, I'll still lose four eyelashes...". Russia also comments a few times on Prussia's "Oresama no Blog". :Russia and Prussia fought on opposite sides during the War of the Austrian Succession (1740–1748), and the Seven Years War. Tsar Peter III later signed the Treaty of Saint Petersburg and made peace with Prussia, allowing Prussia's Fredrick the Great to concentrate on other enemies. They then cooperated to carve up Poland-Lithuania between them (1772, 1793 and 1795). During World War II, Russia took control of East Germany, which is believed to also be Prussia by some fans. Kaliningrad Oblast, an oblast of Russia, was once the city of Königsberg. It was originally the capital of East Prussia. Spain/South Italy Main article: Spain/South Italy Also known as: Spero/Sparo/Spamano/Spomano/Spam Навигация En:List_of_Hetalia:_Axis_Powers_Pairings Категория:Фанон Категория:Пейринги Категория:Требуется Перевод Категория:Списки